Hyperbaric chambers are commonly used in field of diving and hyperbaric medicine. Hyperbaric chambers are pressurized vessels designed for human occupancy, and can be designed with either a soft shell or hard shell construction. The act of confinement within a chamber can cause or exacerbate claustrophobia and or discomfort.
Because of the claustrophobic effect or the difficulty or impossibility of some patients to lie down, other methods have been used such as a Hoyer lift for those patients who have trouble lying down and physician support or calming medication for claustrophobia. However these methods have drawbacks of expense, inconvenience and embarrassment. In general there is no solution to the problem of inability to lie down in a mild portable hyperbaric chamber.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternate to having to lie down to receive a hyperbaric treatment in a mild portable hyperbaric chamber. The present invention accomplishes this by creating a sleeve at one end of the chamber. A round floor with a protective highly friction resistant coating is introduced into the sleeve. The chamber will then inflate in an upright configuration allowing an individual to sit in a comfortable chair or stand in the chamber.